


Sam and Dean get it on

by ilovejensenackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, first!!1!11, ilovejensenackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejensenackles/pseuds/ilovejensenackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get it on because they are actually in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean get it on

It was a quiet, sunny day. The kind of day you'd spend reading outdoors under a tree if you weren't too busy playing the latest Valve game. You'd probably be playing something along the lines of Portal or Half Life Two: Episode 2. By this time you would have probably finished both games with time to spare. Either way you would be pretty bored at this point and probably have gone into your kitchen to eat something. After opening your fridge and inspecting its contents, you would walk away in shame. Eventually you might hobble over to your computer, turn it on, and open your preferred internet browser. You'd probably visit the basic sites, facebook, twitter, youporn, tumblr. Maybe you'd stumble onto youtube and google your favorite show, Supernatural. You then go on to scroll past all the videos you've previously seen, eventually making it to the fifth page or so. But now you see a new video, a video appearing to be a clip from the actual show itself. Intrigued, you click on it. If you had successfully done all of the actions listed prior, you would see as follows:

Dean reached into his pocket and produced a small pie. "Hot damn I need this" he proclaimed as he shoveled the cherry-flavored mess into his face.

"Slow down, Dean," Sam warned, "You might get a stomach ache. And that would be a very bad thing."

"Shut up, Sammy. Daddy needs his cake to fight off the demons of the night."

Sam watched as Dean produced three more pies from his coat pocket, rhythmically eating one after one, until no more remained. "Damn," he yelled. "We need to go get more pies." His foot thrust down on the exhaust pedal, as they flew down the road in their hella rad 1967 Chevy Impala. They whizzed past tree after tree, house after house, speedily making their way towards the nearest 7-11®.

Dean licked his lips as his stomach produced roar after roar due to his innate lust for all things pie. "We're gonna get all the pies, Sammy. All of them. No pie left behind. We're like truant officers making our rounds to the local mall to pick up young swaggots," Dean explained as he continued to fly down the highway at mach 9.

"Hey Dean," Same whispered. "Dean I uh... I have something to tell you."

Dean whipped his head around and with the gaze of a man hell bent on getting pie asked what he wanted.

"I... I love you..." 

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Dean howled as he took an sharp right off a cliff face and flew into an amusement park killing 40 children and 2 goats at the petting zoo.

Now that they are ghosts they can stick their peenies into each other and woo hoo all over the place. They are fr*cking at that very amusement park right now.


End file.
